


Concime

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ci sono consigli e consigli.Questa storia partecipa alla: Corsa delle 48 Ore di Torre di Carta.Parole: 319Prompt: 9. “Per un consiglio buono, me ne dai due pessimi!”
Series: Arcaiche entità [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032476





	Concime

Concime

“Per un consiglio buono, me ne dai due pessimi!” si lamentò la creatura.

Il suo consimile si passava i tentacoli molli, ricoperti di filamenti sensoriali, sul muso da rettile.

“Come mai?” domandò. I suoi occhi grandi e vitrei vedevano delle membrane che si chiudevano e aprivano per tenerli umidi.

La prima creatura che aveva parlato teneva un guinzaglio in uno dei tentacoli e la sua bocca era formata da file di dentini minuti, opachi e giallastri.

“Mi avevi detto che era la stagione delle piogge il momento migliore per iniziare a crescere il nostro concime. Non è così. Al contrario delle piante muoiono più facilmente. La malattia che li affligge sembra che riempia di acqua e le loro sacche respiratorie” mormorò.

La seconda creatura scrollò le ampie spalle, ricoperte da piccole zampette arancioni che richiamavano le punte delle stelle marine.

“D’estate è come se si seccassero. Non era un consiglio così nefando” deplorò.

I loro ventri rigonfi e scuri, ricoperti da una rada peluria marroncina, finivano con innumerevoli zampette da aracnide, ricoperte da viscide sostanze oleose.

“La seconda cosa che mi hai detto è che si possono tenere per un po’ alla stregua di animali da compagnia. Però sono sporchi e i loro versi incomprensibili, spesso fastidiosi” brontolò la prima creatura che aveva parlato, muovendo le grosse bolle ai lati del suo capo oblungo, utilizzandole come sensori uditivi.

Il suo consimile mosse infastidito le zampe.

“Quale sarebbe l’unico consiglio decente, allora?” borbottò.

La creatura con cui stava discorrendo tirò il collare e fece gattonare un giovane ignudo fino alle sue zampe. Lo immobilizzò, avvolgendolo con una ragnatela fatta dalla sostanza ocra. Sembrava, una volta trattata, una stoffa dorata sottilissima e semitrasparente.

“Sono davvero molto più buoni delle piante fungine di cui ci nutrivamo” disse la creatura. Mentre il giovane precipitava al suolo, completamente avvolto, mentre zampe e tentacoli lo facevano rotolare.

Il collare, dalla chiusura in cristallo nero, cigolava.


End file.
